motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
My Little Pony: The Movie is a 2017 animated musical fantasy film directed by Jayson Thiessen and based on the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The film was produced by Allspark Pictures and DHX Media, and distributed by Lionsgate. It premiered in New York City on September 24, 2017 before being released in the United States and Canada on October 6, 2017. Plot The ponies of Equestria gather in Canterlot in preparations for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion spearheaded by Tempest Shadow, a unicorn with a broken horn, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses. Twilight manages to escape alongside her friends -- Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity -- and her assistant dragon, Spike, and the group, following Princess Celestia's directions, set off in search of the "hippos". As Tempest's forces secure control over Equestria, Tempest is ordered by her commander, the Storm King, to capture Twilight so he can harness the princesses combined magic into his staff. Meanwhile, Twilight's group arrives in the city of Klugetown, where con artist Capper offers to escort the group, secretly planning to sell them to settle a debt. Twilight learns that the "hippos" are hippogriffs, exposing Capper's lies. They are then attacked by Tempest, but manage to flee in an airship. Tempest forces Capper to act as her guide, but he misdirects her to atone for his earlier betrayal. On the airship, the crew reveals themselves to be former pirates forced into the Storm King's service, but Rainbow Dash convinces the group to take them to the hippogriff kingdom on Mount Aris. However, she inadvertently, gives away their position to Tempest, who destroys the airship. The group reaches Mount Aris and discover the undersea kingdom of Seaquestria, home of the hippogriffs, who have been transformed into seaponies by a magic pearl used by their ruler, Queen Novo. Novo transforms the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish, but refuses to use the pearl to aid them against the Storm King. Out of desperation, Twilight tries to steal the pearl while having her oblivious friends befriend the seaponies as a distraction. The group nearly convinces Novo to help them until Twilight is caught, causing the enraged queen to banish them to the surface. Twilight is subsequently abandoned by her friends and promptly captured by Tempest. Tempest reveals to Twilight that she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly and was abandoned by her friends as a result. She is brought before the Storm King, who absorbs her magic into his staff. However, Twilight's friends, joined by Capper, the pirates, and hippogriff princess Skystar, arrive to rescue Twilight. The Storm King conjures a tornado in the sky and betrays Tempest when she requests that her horn be fixed. Twilight rescues Tempest and, together with her friends, takes the staff and disperses the storm. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the group, but Tempest jumps in the way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, but the group rescues Tempest and uses the staff to revive her. Tempest then returns the stolen magic and revives the princesses, repairing the damaged city. With the Storm King defeated, the Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate alongside the allies Twilight's group have made. Tempest is convinced by Twilight to join in the festivities by producing a fireworks display with her magic, accepting the group's friendship. Cast * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, and Muffins/ Derpy * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow * Michael Pena as Grubber * Liev Schreiber as the Storm King * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Caelaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo * Sia as Songbird Serenade * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Lix Spittle * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom * Peter New as Big McIntosh * Michael Dobson as Bulk Biceps * Samuel Vincent as Party Favor * Max Martini as Boyle * Mark Oliver as Mullet Category:Films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Traditional animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Films Based on Toys Category:Hasbro Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:2010s films Category:2017 films